


Damon And Me

by Rachel1988



Series: Vampire Diaries fanfiction [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries fanfiction., vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vampire Diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel1988/pseuds/Rachel1988





	Damon And Me

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, I heard some noise downstairs like someone had broken in, I crept down, my heart rate increased with fear, I walked into the sitting room, noone was there, so I crept up the hallway, and looked into the kitchen, still nobody there, then i felt some heat on the back of my neck and steady breathing, I turned around quickly to find Damon Salvatore standing there, he locked me with an intense stare, he said quietly “Hello Rachel, what are you doing up so late?”, I said shakily “Just reading, I couldn’t sleep” , he smiled and laughed softly and said “Well, I could help you, soothe you, relax you”, I eyed him suspiciously “What do you have in mind?”, he walked me up against the wall and ran his hand along my jaw line and down to my neck and whispered “A massage, unless you can think of something better?”, And he kissed me deeply, I moaned in response, so did he, he ran his hands down to the small of my back and around my waist, and he rubbed his fingertips on my hips, and he broke the kiss and whispered “You like that?”, I just nodded, caught up in the sensations he was giving me.

He carried on rubbing my hips with his fingertips, he moved in closer and whispered in my ear, “So, you wanna take this further upstairs?”, I looked at him with pure lust and desire, and I said “Yes” and with that we ran upstairs, and collapsed on my bed, we kissed again, then again he broke the kiss and started kissing my neck gently, then he moved his hand down my body until he reached my pussy and started rubbing it softly, I moaned and gasped , my back arched with pleasure, he chuckled and said ‘ Something tells me you like this , huh?’, I managed to catch my breath and said “I love it, you’re so good”. He smiled and kissed me again, I then moved my hand down and rubbed his cock he moaned “Mmm you’re good with your hands too I see”, I smiled and said “Yep, I certainly am”, we then after a while of doing that, moved up the bed and had hot passionate sex, I felt so full and in a completely different world altogether, nothing else existed except me and him, moving together and lost in total sexual bliss and pleasure, we finally came together. I climbed off him gently, and we kissed once again, I fell asleep after a while. And he just laid there staring at me. I really hope that he feels the same way about me. I woke up the next morning to find him sleeping peacefully, I kissed him gently on the lips, ran my fingers through his hair, he stirred a little, I smiled and felt that familiar warm rush through my body, it was a feeling like that , that indicated that this was more than just fling, it was becoming true love, I sighed happily, and laid back down, and cuddled him, and fell back to sleep.

Several hours later, I felt some movement next to me in my sleep, I woke up with a start and looked around frantically, and just saw Damon sitting up staring right back at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his, you could get lost in them forever, he smiled his devilsh smile and said 'Sleep well?' I smiled back at him and said 'Yes thank you, you?' he ran his fingers through his hair and said ' Yep, like a log thanks, so what do you wanna do today?' , I looked kind of dazed and lost in my thoughts, I was remembering what had happened last night , was so hot and intense and passionate..  
Damon clicked his fingers in front of my eyes, ' Earth to Rachel!', I looked down feeling embarrassed 'Sorry, I was just thinking that's all' , Damon raised his eyebrows in interest, 'what were you thinking?', he put his arm around me, my heart raced, it felt so good being touched and enbraced by him, I felt so lucky to be with him, I smiled and said ' About last night, everything that happened' Damon smiled again, a naughty kind of smile, and said seductively 'Well if you like it could happen again', and we kissed passionately and fell onto the bed, he stopped kissing me, and started kissing my neck, i sighed with pleasure, he stopped and said, ' why don't we try this a different way?', I looked at him questioningly he said ' trust me you'll like it', I nodded slowly he picked me up and carried me across the room and pushed me up against the wall, he had my hands pinned up, he ran his hands all over my body and kissed me again, he wrapped my legs around his waist, and he lifted my nightie up, and just slid into me with ease,  
we both inhaled deeply at the intense connection we shared, both physically and emotionally, we kissed again moaning at each movement, he whispered his voice loaded with arousal ' you're so wet, feels so good', I smiled and managed to reply ' I know, you did that', and we carried on, after a while he sped up a little getting closer to orgasm, then he reached it and held me close breathing heavily in my ear, and he slowly and passionately kissed me, we just stayed there for a while recovering, lost in the aftermath of our session then we went back to bed and just laid down and cuddled.  
I felt so happy; everything in my life was as it should be. We lay there staring at each other, playing with each other’s hair, smiling, just a moment of unspoken words, and just loving gestures, as happy as I felt, there was a deep feeling inside me which told me Damon was hiding something from me, something big and possibly dangerous to an extent. But I momentarily brushed that feeling away and moved closer to him, our lips locked in a passionate kiss. We broke the kiss, I stared at him with so much love and affection, he said 'you make me so happy' I just said sadly and slightly fearfully' Well I'm not happy, I can't help but think you're hiding something from me, something major' Damon looked away and out the window and said quietly and slightly coldly, ' there is, but to tell you, I'd have to kill you' , I felt my stomach dip, I hoped he was joking, but another part of me thought he was serious.  
I just sat on the bed , I kept very still, he turned around and moved over and knelt next to me and started stroking and kissing my neck, he whispered ' hmmm, your neck smells tasty, good enough to eat' I moved away suddenly, he looked at me perplexed and said 'what's wrong? I was complimenting you honey, and every girl loves compliments' he then chuckled and said while looking still looking at me ' well or so I thought'. I still hadn't said a word, I started to get more and more frightened, I didn't know what was he capable of, and I didn't want to find out either. Damon started to walk out of the room.

I called after him ' Damon, please tell me what's going on' he turned around and ran his fingers through his hair while he replied ' nothing, nothing at all' and he looked down at the floor and sighed, he walked towards me until he was right up close to me, and said slowly and carefully ' all I’m going to say is this, make sure you don't ever cut yourself or fall when you're around me, anything that'd result in heavy bleeding' I looked at him confused and said ' what do you mean?' Damon sighed again and said ' never mind, it's not important honestly, well.... I don't think you're ready for the truth yet' and with that he turned and went downstairs. I dreaded what was next to come. I sat on the bed, I felt a chill run through my body, a chill of fear. I didn't know what to think or do, I just wish he would come out with it and tell me the truth then it'll be all over and done with, but maybe his secret will change my life forever, in many ways. Only time will tell. I must have fallen asleep, cause I woke up and it was dark, all of a sudden I saw Damon standing at the end of the bed staring at me intently, I said quietly, ' how long have you been standing there?', he replied ' ah just a few hours, not too long, are you ok?' he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to me, and ran his finger through my hair softly, I said nervously ' I don't know Damon, what you said this morning scared me' he looked puzzled and said ' what did I say this morning hun?' I hesitated for a while, I just shook my head and said ' oh never mind, it doesn't matter' I moved to get out of bed and he stopped me and pinned me down and kissed me deeply while stroking my neck, and he whispered ' I am sorry if i scared you hun, it's the last thing I want to do, as I said though, I don't think you're ready for the truth about me yet, about the most darkest secret I've ever had to keep for many years, but I hope you'll understand when I do tell you one day, but for now let's push it aside, and have a nice cuddle, ok?' I smiled up at him, but on the inside I was screaming with frustration, why couldn’t he just tell me his secret?! What's so dark about it?? I finally came out of my thoughts and back into reality and just said ' Ok'. And with that we cuddled, enjoying the feeling of warmth of our embrace. He then pulled my head towards his and kissed me deeply and then he moved down to my neck and started kissing it, then it seemed he was enjoying it in a different way, like he was satisfying some sort of hunger, I pulled away from him suddenly and looked at him in a shocked and confused expression 'what's wrong with you?!' then I noticed his eyes had changed colour and gone bloodshot, then the whole of his eyes turned dark red, he opened his mouth slightly, I saw his canines had got longer and sharper, like fangs, he moved towards me with a fixed expression of pure hunger and lust, but a different kind of lust altogether, and I didn't want to find out, I screamed and ran out of the room, and ran down the stairs and out into the garden, to find him standing there expectantly, how had he done that?! I was so frightened I could hear my own pulse pounding through my body in my veins and my heart, just everything in me felt magnified and filled with panic and fear. Within a second Damon was directly in front of me, he said in a gravelly tone to his voice, a tone I'd never heard before, ' Now you're going to see what I can do, what my secret is, unless you can guess?' I looked at him, he looked terrifying with his eyes so red I said slowly and very nervously ' God I sound insane for saying what I'm about to say, but it's all I can think of, ... you're a vampire, aren't you?' he smiled, 'yes, Rachel, I certainly am, and what's more I can prove it' and with one quick movement he took my left wrist in his hand and bit into it, I let out a chocked scream of agony, he moaned in hungered satisfaction, then after a few seconds, he pulled away, I saw my blood around his mouth, and on his fangs, he said seductively ' you taste good in more ways than one don't you?' I just stood there, in shock of everything that had happened, I couldn't believe it, my own lover is a vampire, but I guess anything can happen in the world, even this. I looked at him, he fixed me with an intense stare, but a hint of sadness too, like he wished he wasn’t a vampire and just a normal human being, he walked up to me took my wrist and kissed it where it had been bitten and lowly licking the blood off it, cleaning the wound, afterwards he went into the kitchen and washed his hands and his mouth out, I followed him in, i still hadn’t said anything, I mean it’s not every day , or any day so I thought that you find out your partners a vampire! He walked up to me and hugged me tightly and said sadly ‘ I’m so sorry I bit you, I just felt like I had to prove a point, I didn’t think you’d believe me otherwise! Please forgive me.’ I looked him, and finally said ‘ I do forgive you, I’m just pretty shocked still about all of this, it just seems very surreal to me, kind of like a dream, or even a nightmare, difference is I can’t wake up from this one’. Damon broke the hug and softly ran his finger through my hair and said tearfully ' I know how you feel sweetie, but you'll understand it as time goes on I promise! I'll help you see things from my perspective somehow and just understand me fully, and then we'll be happy together and we can do this properly' I sighed and felt my eyes well up with tears and said ' promises can be broken, they're MADE to be broken, I'm a human Damon, humans and vampires are just not a good combination, I care about you I really do but it's not going to work, unless..' I hesitated for a moment, it seemed like an eternity though, what I was about to say, that’s if Damon would do it, would change my life forever, ' unless you turn me', Damon looked at me shocked, he paced the room, and finally he said ' are you sure? I mean once it's done that's it! No going back on it Rachel, I just want you to be sure Hun that's all, maybe it's best you think hard about it, it's a life-changing decision you know' I smiled a little and said ' I know, and I'll think about it, just for you'.I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, Damon followed me and sat down with me, we cuddled and kissed for a while, then after a while Damon said 'are you sure you want to go through with this? I can deal with being with you as you are, I can control my thirst I know I can! Trust me hun.' I looked at him and smiled and said 'Ok then, if I can trust you then I'll remain as I am'  
The End


End file.
